


An Old Friend With Some Old Advice

by The_Hybrid



Series: Stars.are.wonderful.things!verse [24]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Happy, but it's not that bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: Jack's moping. What can the Doctor do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so sorry. Almost 5 months. I don't even have an excuse. But yeah. Here is part what-ever-it-is. SO SORRY. I don't even think this is worth the wait. But still, here ya go.

It had been about three years from Jack. Three years since she left. He’d moved on, kind of. He’d stopped moping and had gotten on with his life. Sort of. He was still saving the Earth from aliens, but there was always a part of him that wanted one of those aliens that came through the crack to be her, needed it to be her. He’d never stopped hoping, she’d always been in the back of his mind, even Gwen had commented on the times Jack was somewhere else. In Torchwood physically, but somewhere else entirely in his head. But, Gwen never pushed him. She knew Jack, and she knew that if he wanted to talk about it, he would, but if she pushed him, she knew he’s just close off and she’d never learn anything. This, Jack was grateful for. He didn’t want the reminder, it hurt enough as it was.

 

One day, there was a constant, high-pitched beeping from somewhere in Torchwood Three. Jack noticed it, even though he was so deep in his own thoughts. Distantly, he recognised it. Remembered that once upon a time, it gave him great joy to hear that noise. Now though, he just wondered why Gwen didn’t shut it off. He didn’t care what it was. Who it was?

By now, it had interrupted Jack enough that he took a notice of it. Dragging himself out of his thoughts, he checked the computers around him. He instantly recognised the energy signature, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Although the technology creating this _interference_ was supposedly extinct, Jack knew that the owner wouldn’t dare of hurting his poor little ship. Not that he cared.

Jack would have been surprised by his actions if he was in the state of mind to be aware of them. For the first time in his life, Jack just silenced the alarms and left the Doctor be. He didn’t have the energy to chase him around Cardiff, and knew that if the Doctor really wanted to talk to Jack, he’d just let himself into the building of Torchwood Three. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when the intruder alarms went off. He silenced them, and just waited.

 

He was surprised, however, by the voice that rang out into the building. Not a thick Scottish accent, nor was it a young Englishman’s accent, it was an American accent. What’s more, it was a woman’s voice.

“Yoohoo! Jack darling, are you here?” Jack sighed. It was River Song. Oh, he was really for it now.

He stayed silent, and a few minutes later, an old Scottish face poked through his door.

“Jack. I think we need to talk.” A pause. “No, River won’t shoot you, her gun is still in the TARDIS. So leave yours, huh?”

The face disappeared and Jack reluctantly followed. No point putting it off longer than he needed to. When he got to the main control room, he was suddenly attacked.

Wait, no it wasn’t an attack, it was a hug. River Song was hugging him? Jack was confused.

She gently whispered into his ear, her voice thick with emotion. “Thank you for looking after her. Just, thanks.”

“What?!” Jack took a step back. “Thank you? But… But… I didn’t tell you. I should have told you. And now she’s gone and I don’t know where she is and it’s all my fault and..”

“Shush.” Strange how soothing a harsh Scottish accent can be. “We don’t blame you for not telling us. We understand. And it’s not your fault. She’s our daughter. Do you really think that anyone could stop her doing exactly what she wanted? It’s. Not. Your. Fault. Why would you even think it was?”

Jack looked up, no idea what he looked like. He was just aware that that was the most active he’d been in months.

“Ah, that’s why. Hm, sounds about right. The TARDIS can track her, by the way, if you want to. Oh, and a bit of advice. Always follow your heart, you might be surprised by what you find. Understand?”

“Okay. Yeah, I think I do. Got an extra room for an old friend?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
